


“Rooftops”

by GenericUsername24



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Action, Actual fucking ass, Call of duty advanced warfare, cod advanced warfare, im just a edgy 13 year old with no writing skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericUsername24/pseuds/GenericUsername24
Summary: Jack Mitchell does some bad ass shit and murders some dudes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	“Rooftops”

**Author's Note:**

> No beta we die like men

You grunt, strapping on the “Assault” Exoskeleton, silently chewing out whoever the hell invented the damn thing. So, who the fuck are you anyway? You are Jack Mitchell, former Marine turned glorified Grim Reaper. Yep, you fucking hate it here. You hate the exoskeletons unexpected weight, you hate the sweaty ass armored vests and Battle Dress, you fucking hate everything, yet you still choose to work as a glorified Grim Reaper with a desk job, why? Because hell you get free beer. And between brutally murdering terrorists and ripping off a car doors to use as riot shields it’s one helluva weekend, and you kinda like this one fucken girl, Illona is her name and holy fuck she’s hot. Russian chick, former spetsnaz. You fantasize about you two. You remember your currently miles above ground in a heavy ass powered exoskeleton, sighing as the VTOL aims its large cannons, you pull on the comms and ear protection you were given and wait for the thumps of the 60MM guns. Instead you hear the consistent and low RPM rate of the 50. BMG explosive Anti Aircraft weapons, firing at a RPG squad, you mutter “Oh for fucks sake.” before reaching for your parachute and  
Shotgun, your HUD flicks on as you pull the goggles over your eyes, displaying your ammunition, primary and secondary weapons, nearby friendlies, a very general hostile censor (You still have no clue how it works) and finally, suit and body status. You slowly walk over to the door, slipping your helmet down, you overlook the city your about to drop into, figuring “Ah fuck it” you jump from the transportation craft, air flowing past you, about 1000 feet from the ground, yank your chute, you pulled it late but, your exo will take any remaining impact. Hell you punched through a lightly armored tank with that thing. Reaching for your knife before landing as the explosives detonate around you, the shells sprayed metal around and into your body armor. Reaching for a cable which had been tangled you cut it, 20 feet above some poor combatant. You smash into his shoulders, stabbing into his throat. You sprint over to the next closest combatant and kick him off the roof, reaching for your pistol you draw and take aim, shooting the last of the RPG crew three times in the chest and once in the shoulder. As you look off the building you landed on as you unsling your shotgun, Jumping down onto a balcony and firing buckshot into some combatants head. Kneeling behind a solid concrete wall you throw a Flashbang into the glass window, breaking it and sending the blinding ball of disorder into a room full of hostile forces, taking aim as you hear the boom and metallic dropping of weapons. You shoot a still armed combatant, the buckshot dropping him faster than a sack of rocks. You aim at the next, rinse and repeat. By then end you’ve got 12 more eliminations under your belt.  
Reaching for the M18 Handgun you carry, you sprint out of the glass, looking down as you catch onto a hostile crafts cockpit and windshield. You punch out the windshield and rip the pilot from his seat, your Mag-Gloves catching onto the metallic structure of a grenade, you deactivate the gloves and throw the metallic ball of hell and shrapnel into the ripped open window, the clicking as it began to tick down from the 4 second fuse. As soon as the shrapnel hits the craft it starts to spiral down, with you still on it. You look down and jump onto a building, rolling as you come to the edge and get blown off by a grenade, knocking you out. You awake about 59 seconds later, having smashed into the nearby Cell Phone Store, your body hurts like fuck as it was about a 1 story drop, though, thanks to your exoskeleton, your mostly okay. Popping is emitted from your Impact Compensation Jets as they pull in air, preparing for you to use them again. You sprint, jumping onto the bottom of a hostile craft as your Mag Gloves and Boots lock onto the metallic aircraft. You jump off at the target building and mutter something. Reaching for your Bulldog Shotgun. The squadron that was supposed to accompany you all died during the drop “20MM Anti Aircraft Guns.” you mutter, planting the designation charge on the target building. “20 Seconds.” your radio rings out to you. Reaching for your shotgun you reply “I only need 10.” the comms officer replies with “Should I tell that to Illona?” “Fuck you Gideon.” you reply, planting the second charge and jumping off the building. You watch as the VTOL aims its 105 Howitzer auto cannons (Holy shit their loud) and fires, the 60 RPM cannon firing and blowing the building to shit. You watch as dust fills the air, the VTOL craft carrying Gideon and Joker landing as you watch. Joker stepping out to watch as well “Oi, you comin?” Joker grabs your shoulder “Yea.”. You board the aircraft, it whirring to life as you close the bulletproof door and look out the long yet thin window


End file.
